Vampire History, the Taught edition
Vampire History, the Taught edition, is a complete compendium of Vampire history, written by Vampires, for Vampires (specifically New Blood). Because of the New Blood's relative unawareness of cultures and rites present among Vampires, it was seen as necessary to produce almanacs to teach them the knowledge they would require. Each coven have their own versions of these almanacs, which can be added to over time. These books are seen as sacred to the coven, and are thus owned collectively- only being used as reference. The Elder's are the only with the position to be able to edit these almanacs, but even then they seldom do so as they are seen as sacred. // It seems as though this book which is referenced is an older copy found from a coven driven to extinction, and is the only reference and insight humanity has on Vampire culture. The Creation: Common knowledge tells Vampirism first began when a man who slighted a celestial being serving under The God of Death, Mors, and as a result had been blighted with a curse. Mors had created the being Vampyr and several other beings to serve under the different categories one might die, while he himself was left to reap souls and rule the underworld dominion. Vampyr was the goddess of Curses and Disease, and it was she who had cursed the man Alsonso Delmeri the first man to make her feel ashamed in herself. Vampyr, while her charge was known to be a morbid one, used to be more kind and forgiving. In the early years of the world, she would never dare to create great plagues of death leaving nothing in her wake, only demanding simple patronage and worship in order to give mercy to those suffering in her charge. While she was known as a gentle goddess, she was still unsatisfied with the distrust the people worshipped her with, and longed for patronage and worship which wasn’t done out of fear. Alsonso Delmeri was an incredibly revered philosopher and alchemist who was captivated by Vampyr as a celestial being, and determined to bring immortality to the human race which led him to become inspired to thus end disease and curses in an alchemical way. Vampyr at first was amused by this and let him challenge her without punishment, she chose to watch from afar out of fear of being completely rejected from any source of patronage. Delmeri began getting closer and closer to his goal, but curiosity and fear of losing whatever followers she had stopped her yet again from acting; but even if she were to act, it would have been too late for he had excitedly created no less than five vials with rare ingredients cultivated from the far reaches of the world. Delmeri, however was known to gamble, and after testing the first of these five vials on himself with no repercussions or death decided to gamble the rest away, much to the dismay of Vampyr herself. She watched in horror as an eventual repercussion of those vials became the first great plague in the young world, with worshippers desecrating and humiliating her sigil and shrine with their horror and anger at her. When denied the worship she so desired, it enthralled her into a fit of rage. She traced down Delmeri and the four others he had bestowed his “gift” of immortality. Legend goes, she uttered these very words to Delmeri before eventually cursing him with Vampirism: “Si vous voulez l'immortalité, vous la recevra bien!”. This is the only known time Vampyr had ever directly manifested in a physical form, and spoken directly to any in her true voice. It is said that once exposed to this form, the other four’s flesh began to rot away from their skin, and keel and melt away from their bones. But not Delmeri, for once she had spoken, he had been cursed forever.